Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for constructing a retaining wall. More specifically, the present invention provides a system and method for constructing a retaining wall using prefabricated, interconnecting units. Each unit comprises a square or rectangular container having one or more finished exterior surfaces, wherein each unit can be filled with a filler material such as mulch, dirt, or gravel, among others. The units can be arranged side-by-side or can be stacked directly on top of one another to create a retaining wall of a desired configuration, wherein the retaining wall includes a continuous outer surface.
Sloped areas of land are susceptible to erosion if not supported or reinforced. This is particularly true for areas that receive heavy rainfall and for areas of land that do not include much vegetation, as the roots of vegetation help to stabilize the slope. As a result, land from the higher elevation of the slope may be deposited on the lower elevation area at the bottom of the slope, and if the erosion is severe, buildings or structures on the higher elevation may be damaged by movement of the land thereunder.
Retaining walls are often used to maintain areas of land at different elevations. Retaining walls are often used in landscaping around homes, businesses, and other areas. However, conventional retaining walls are difficult and time consuming to construct. Further, retaining walls can be expensive when constructed from masonry such as brick or stone, among others. Thus, an easily assembled retaining wall with a decorative appearance is desired in order to provide the benefits of a conventional retaining wall, while facilitating construction thereof.
The present invention provides a system and method for constructing a retaining wall using a plurality of prefabricated, interconnecting units. The units are substantially square or rectangular and include a hollow interior volume to be filled with mulch or gravel. The units include a lip on an upper end thereof and a protrusion on a lower end thereof. The units can be stacked in a vertical configuration and are secured together by engaging the lip of a first unit with a protrusion of a second unit. Further, each unit includes one or more exterior surfaces having a decorative appearance adapted to resemble brick, stone, or wood, among others. The units include drainage holes thereon to allow water to escape the hollow interior thereof. The units include outwardly extending flanges for securing the units in a side-by-side orientation by means of securement posts. Corner and end units are included and allow users to customize the shape and positioning of a retaining wall.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to retaining wall systems. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to apparatuses and methods for constructing retaining walls. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0267718 to Costin discloses a retaining wall system wherein blocks are arranged in a stacked orientation to create a wall. Reinforcement strips are inserted into the blocks and extend therefrom in order to anchor the wall and to provide soil reinforcement. Thus, Costin discloses the construction of a retaining wall that involves stacking blocks on top of one another. Costin does not disclose a retaining wall system having a plurality of interconnecting units have interior volumes in which soil or other material can be inserted, and having drainage apertures thereon.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0110728 to Kim discloses a method for constructing a retaining wall wherein soil bag blocks are staggered. The soil bag blocks are interconnected into a single body using fixing members. Further, a core net is installed on a front portion of the retaining wall so that soil and seeds of plants coated thereon can be germinated on the surface of the retaining wall. Thus, while Kim discloses a method for constructing a retaining wall, Kim fails to disclose a retaining wall constructed from interconnecting units that can be arranged side-by-side, or directly on top of one another, wherein the units are secured together using elongated support rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,035 to Babcock discloses a retaining wall system that provides landscape terraces. The system utilizes tie-back counterfort elements and wall panels that are aligned so as to create landscaping terraces. In this way, flowers and other plants can be disposed on the front face of the retaining structure. Further, the device of Babcock provides flexibility in constructing retaining walls. However, Babcock fails to disclose a retaining wall system created by interconnecting a plurality of rectangular units having hollow interior volumes in which soil can be disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,254 to Meheen et al. discloses a retaining wall constructed from a plurality of tie-back elements that include upright column means. Retaining panel means are arranged to span the lateral space between pairs of tie-back elements. Horizontal legs disposed on the tie-back elements project from the base of the column means and into the soil fill. Each tier is spaced inwardly towards the embankment relative to the next lower tier. Thus, Meheen fails to disclose a retaining wall system comprising interconnecting units that can be arranged side-by-side or stacked on top of one another.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,129 to Babcock et al. discloses a retaining wall system utilizing tie-back elements designed to produce arching in the soil. The tie-back elements include web portions that help to create a complete ditch condition. In this way, the arching in the soil reduces the bearing stresses below the tie-back unit. Thus, Babcock fails to disclose a retaining wall system comprising interconnecting containers in which dirt, soil, mulch, or other filler materials can be positioned.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. While devices in the prior art relate to retaining wall structures and methods of constructing the same, the prior art fails to disclose interconnecting containers that can be stacked on top of one another or arranged side-by-side. Instead, the prior art devices generally relate to the formation of tiered retaining wall structures using tie-back elements. The present invention overcomes such limitations by providing an improved retaining wall system that allows users to arrange interconnecting containers in multiple ways to increase versatility to the users.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing retaining wall devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.